Salvado A Las Cartas
by stef-chan23
Summary: Tres extrañas y hermosas jóvenes aparecer para pedirles ayuda a Yugi, Jaden, Yusei y a todos sus amigos para a poder a salvar su mundo que es el mundo de los espíritus de duelo de monstruos, ahora nuestros héroes entra que viajar a otra dimensión para poder salvar el juego que tanto aman.
1. Capítulo 1: Tres Misteriosas Jóvenes

Salvado A Las Cartas

Capítulo 1: Tres Misteriosas Jóvenes

En la ciudad Domino el joven llamado Yugi Mutou acompañado de amigos; Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Bakura Ryou (NA: sin la Sortija del Milenio), Tristán Taylor y Duke Devlin, iba caminado con destino a la tienda de juegos de Solomo Mutou el abuelo de Yugi.

Cuando de la nada aparece una hermosa mujer tenía el cabello de mechones azabaches y blancos y largos hasta las caderas, facciones delicadas pero bien definidas labios un poco carnosos y muy deseables de besar, su ojo derecho rojo y su ojo izquierda azul, de cuerpo esbelto, un poco voluminosa de pecho, de piel blanca, largas piernas, tenía puesto una blusa blanca, una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro, 1.72 de altura, zapatos blancos de taco y collar largo con tres extraños medalla una blanca, una negra y la última mitad negra mitad blanca, con forma de una placa de una piedra preciosa con un dragón en cada una pero los tres dragón eran diferentes, la joven mujer que no aparentaba más de 21 años, estaban parada en una incorregible postura, ella estaban mirado fijamente al grupo de amigos pero en especial a Yugi.

-¿Tú eres Yugi Mutou?- dijo la misteriosa mujer en un tono suave pero firmen.

-Sí y ¿Quién es usted?-dijo el pequeño Yugi un poco temeroso

-Mi nombre es Neblas y he venía a pedirle ayuda-dijo la joven mujer con una mirada triste en tono de preocupación.

Mientras en el futuro, en una pequeña isla, en el dormitorio de Slifer Rojo se encontraba el joven Jaden Yuki y sus amigos; Syrus Truesdale, Blair Flannigan, Bastion Misawa, Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes, Marcel Bonaparte, Aster Phoenix, Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton y Jesse Anderson todos en cuarto de reunidos en el cuarto de Blair celebrado el inicio del nuevo. Cuando escucha que alguien toco la puerta.

-Blair esta esperado a alguien- dijo Bastion un poco extrañado.

-No, todos están aquí- dijo Blair también un poco extrañada.

-Bueno lo mejor será abrí y ver quien es- dijo Jaden con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón como es mi habitación yo abro- dijo Blair también sonriendo.

Entonces Blair fue a abrí la puerta y en cuanto la abrió se quedó boquiabierta al encontrase con una hermana chica una aparentaba unos 17 años, con el ojo derecho rojo y el otro azul, de facciones de delicada y suaves y labios un poco carnosos y muy deseables de besar, de piel blanca, de figura de delicada y esbelta, algo voluminosa de pecho, el cabello en mechones azabache y blanco largo hasta las caderas muy lisos y brillantes, y traía puesto un pantalón blanco, una blusa negra manga larga, unas zapatillas negras y un extraño collar largo con tres extraños medallas una blanca, una negra y la última mitad negra mitad blanca, con un dragón en cada una pero los tres dragón eran diferentes y parada una incorregible postura, 1.69 de altura, en su rostro tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que Blair había en su vida.

-Disculpa Jaden Yuki está aquí- dijo chica misteriosa tierna y un poco divertida a Blair, la última salió de su impresión para ver de arriba a abajo con cierta desconfianza a aquella chica.

-Si él está adentro con además- dijo Blair un poco celosa de que Jaden conocieran a chica una belleza tal extraña.-Gustas pasar– dijo Blair a lo que la extraña a asintió con una sonrisa.

En cuanto la hiso pasar todos los presentes quedaron tal sorprendido como Blair al verla pero en especial los chicos.

-Tú debes ser Jaden Yuki si me equivoco- dijo la misteriosa chica con una sonrisa apuntado a Jaden con su dedo índice seguido todos miraros a Jaden.

-Si ese soy yo pero ¿quién eres tú?- dijo Jaden confundido porque no sabía quién es esa chica, ella bajo su mano para mira con tristeza y preocupación a Jaden porque ella sabían que lo que le iba a decir Jaden no sería fácil.

-Mi nombre es Blasner y vengo a pedirle ayuda-dijo la bella chica en tono preocupado.

Mientras varios años en el futuro en la ciudad Neo Domino en una casa ubicada en la plaza del reloj, se encontraba el grupo de los Salvadores reunidos por las marcas nuevamente.

-¿Porque esta brillado las marcas si lo de los portadores oscuros si ya fueron derrotados?-pregunto Cuervo con preocupación.

-No está brillado por los portadores oscuros es por otra cosa- dijo Yusei con seguridad

-Pero entonces que puede ser- dijo Luna preocupada por la posibilidad de una nueva amenaza.

-Tengo el presentimiento que lo sabremos pronto- dijo Yusei tomando asiento junto a Akiza mirado fijamente marca con preocupación igual que el reto de salvadores lo hacía lo mismo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que la marca de nacimiento brillaba con más fuerza y más seguido.

-De lo que estoy seguro es que sea lo que sea se está acercado- dijo Jack con firmeza e impaciente.

En ese instante los Salvadores tenían el presentimiento de que debía salir y así lo hicieron encontrándose con una persona bajada de su D-Wheel y esa misteriosa persona se quitó el casco descubriendo el rostro a la joven y hermosa mujer, los salvadores se sorprendieron aún más al ver detenidamente era hermosa no había duda en eso pero muy extraña, de cuerpo esbelto y aparentemente frágil, un poco voluminosa de pecho, de piel blanca, cabellos largos hasta la cadera y un poco rizados al final de color blanco y negros que más bien parecía mechas, piernas largas, sus ojos el izquierdo de color azul y otro de color rojo, utilizaban de ropa un traje de turbo duelista en blanco y con adornos negro pegado al cuerpo no dejado nada a la imaginación y botas de taco alto de color negro y con adornos en blanco aparentaba unos 18 años, 1.70 de altura, con postura incorregible, entonces la joven y misteriosa mujer levanto la mirada y encontró lo que estaba buscado.

-¿Usted son los Salvadores?- pregunto aquella hermosa joven con una voz suaves pero firmen a la vez.

-Si nosotros somos los Salvadores- dijo Yusei también suaves pero firmen.

-¿Y supongo que tú eres Yusei Fudo?- pregunto de nuevo la joven con el mismo tono de voz.

-Así es- dijo Yusei.-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto con el mismo tono voz, ocultado a leo y luna detrás de él.

-Mi nombre es Arol y vengo de muy lejos para pedirles ayuda a usted Yusei Fudo y a sus amigos-dijo Arol con suavidad y lentitud y mirado al grupo de amigo llena de preocupación y con poco de esperanza.

-Arol porque ese nombre me suena conocido-susurro Luna más para si misma que para los demás.

-¿Luna acaso tú la conoces?- pregunto Leo a su gemela

-Ya me acuerdo de donde la conozco- dijo Luna ignorado por completo la pregunta de su hermano gemelo y saliendo detrás de Yusei, para sonreírle a la joven misteriosa. –Arol hacen mucho que no te veo te extrañe mucho- dijo Luna con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo a las piernas de Arol para abrazarlas con mucho cariño y la hermosa chica correspondió al abrazo encorvándose un poco.

-Me alegra mucho volver a ver Luna yo también te extrañe mucho- Arol con una tierna sonrisa.

Los demás Salvadores veían esta escena enternecidos con la seguridad de no era una persona mala sino todo lo contrario.

-Arol ¿que hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?-pregunta Luna un poco preocupada por ella sabían a que se refería Arol a que venía de muy lejos.

-Luna he venido para pedir tu ayuda y la tus amigos y llegue aquí gracias al Mago Oscuro y al Sabio Oscuro ellos, me ayudo a mí y mis hermanas a ir a nuestros destinos- dijo Arol todo esto voz baja, le puso una mano en la cabeza en seña de cariño quito su mano y volvió a su postura incorregible y miro al resto del grupo sintió que era levemente jalada, no tenía que mira quien la jalaba ella sabía que era Luna quien lo hacía, la pequeña termino de jalar a su misteriosa amiga hasta estar frente al resto de sus amigos.

-Amigo ella es Arol es una vieja amiga mía- dijo Luna con suma alegría y con los ojos brillantes.

-Luna Pero ¿dónde la conociste? porque yo nunca el visto- dijo Leo aquí ya había salido detrás de Yusei.

-Yo conocí a Luna cuando ella estuvo en coma- dijo Arol a Leo.

-Pero como es eso posible si yo estuve todo el tiempo con Luna cuando estuvo en coma- dijo un Leo muy confundido.

-Leo recuerdas que Luna cuando en estuvo en coma en realidad estuvo en el mundo de los espíritu del duelo de monstruo- dijo Arol mirado Leo el cual solo asintió. –bueno ahí fue donde la conocí Leo- dijo Arol suaves y maternal, colocándole una mano en su cabeza mientras todos menos Luna la miraban sorprendidos.

-Espera un momento como que vienes del mundo de los espíritus del duelo de monstruo- dijo Jack sumamente confundido y enojado.

-Así es señor Altas provengo de ese mundo- dijo Arol seriamente quitando su mano de la cabeza de Leo mirado a Jack directamente a los ojos, haciendo que a Jack le diera un escalofrío por la espalda, luego miro a Yusei que la miraba muy serio, gesto que ella devolvió.

-Señorita Arol ¿Cómo usted llego aquí?- pregunto Yusei directamente y muy serio.

-Unos viejos amigos míos me ayudador llegar aquí y a ubicarlos a todos ustedes señor Fudo- dijo Arol con educación y paciente.

-¿Para qué necesita nuestra ayuda?- pregunto Akiza con poco de curiosidad.

-Mi mundo está en peligro por eso necesito de su ayuda señorita Izinski y la sus amigos- dijo Arol mirado a Akiza

-¿Qué tipo de peligro?- pregunto Cuervo con curiosidad

-Esa clase de peligro que destruir toda una dimensión si se hacen algo para impedir- dijo Arol con sumamente seria mirado a Cuervo.

-Dices que si no te ayudamos entonces tu dimensión desaparecerá- dijo Cuervo tal sorprendido como los demás.

-Así señor Hogan- dijo Arol con poco de tristeza- y no solo mi dimensión sino que esta dimensión también será afecta-dijo mirado al grupo de amigos realmente sorprendido.

-¿En qué nos afectara?- pregunto Jack aun no salía de su asombro.

-Si mi mundo es destruido aquí será como si nunca hubiera existido el duelo de monstruosos, nadie se acordara del duelo de monstruo será como si nunca estado- dijo Arol bajado la mirado.

Continuaran…


	2. Capítulo 2: Cartas y Tratos

Salvado A Las Cartas

Capítulo 2: Preparado Las Cartas y Tratos Misteriosos

Mientras con Yugi y sus amigos estaba en casa de Yugi y acabando de recibir las malas noticias.

-Espera un segundo Neblas nos estas diciendo que el duelo de monstruos va a desaparecerá para siempre- dijo Joey atónito y sentó en el sillón verde. -no me imagino un mundo de los duelos de monstruos- dijo esto en un susurro y con tristeza mirado a Neblas.

-Yo dije que podría desaparecer no que desaparecería- dijo Neblas sentó lado del Joey y poniéndole una de sus manos en la espalda de Joey en señal de apoyo. –Hay una forma de rescatar mi mundo Joey y es que todos me ayuden- dijo mirado a todo los presentes que asistieron a sus últimas palabras.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Bakura seriamente a Neblas.

-El primero paso será organizar un equipo, el segundo será viajar a mi dimensión, el tercero será reunirme con mis hermanos y el cuarto será hacer una resistencia en templo de mi familia hasta descubrir el punto débil del enemigo- dijo Neblas en tono neutral mirado al Solomón quien la miraba fijamente como si tratara de recordarla.

-Ya tenemos un equipo- dijo Tea parándose de su asiento con entusiasmos

-Te equivocas te aún falta personas- dijo Neblas seria desanimado a Tea quien se volvió a sentar con un aura negativa.

-Y ¿Quiénes son los que faltan?- pregunto Yugi con decisión.

-Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Rebecca Hawkins, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor y los hermanos Kaiba- dijo Neblas mirado a Yugi.

En ese momento entra Rex y Weevil a la sala que al parecer ese par estaba espiado la conversación.

-Al parecer nos han mencionado Rex- dijo Weevil con orgullo.

Rex estaba a punto de decir algo cuando miro a Neblas y se quedó boquiabierto al igual que Weevil.

-Ya tenemos a Rex y Weevil- dijo Tristán con bota en la cabeza.

-¿Joey estas bien?- pregunto Tea mirado a Joey

Pero Joey no le presto atención a Tea, estaba mirado seriamente a Neblas que lo miraba de igual manera

-¿Por qué mi hermana?- pregunto seriamente Joey a Neblas.

-Por es una buena duelista y la vas a necesitar para darte fuerzas- respondió igualmente Neblas.

-Ella no es duelista- dijo Joey aún más serio.

-Si lo es, desde su primer enfrentamiento con Nezbitt, Serenity ha estado practico para tu estés orgulloso de ella y además mantiene la esperanza de que algún día pueda enfrentarse a ti- dijo Neblas seriamente.

-Enserio ella quiere ser duelista- dijo un sorprendido Joey.

-Sí y estoy muy segura de que Serenity será una de las mejores- dijo Neblas con mucha seguridad.

-Pero aún tenemos un problema- dijo Duke y todos los presentes los miraron con confusión exento Neblas que lo miraba con seriedad y, Rex y Weevil que no salían de su shock.

-¿Cuál?- dijeron todos menos Weevil, Rex que aún seguía boquiabiertos y Neblas que permaneció callada.

-¿Cómo es que convenceremos a Kaiba a que valla con nosotros?- pregunto Duke seriamente.

-Es verdad Seto Kaiba es la persona más escepticista que conozco- dijo Joey tono burlo.

-De eso yo ya me he encargado- dijo Neblas con una sonrisa a lo que todos le pusieron atención.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunta Tea impresionada.

-Digamos que le di una demostración de mis poderes a los hermanos Kaiba e hicimos un trato, por cierto ellos vendrá mañana en la tarde listo para el viaje entre dimensión, así que les aconsejo a todos que este listos- dijo Neblas levantados de su asiento.

-Señorita Neblas ¿qué le parece si sé queda aquí esta noche?- dijo Solomón con amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias señor Mutou es usted muy amable- dijo Neblas con una sonrisa.

-Bueno lo mejor será descasar y prepáranos para viaje muy largo- dijo Yugi levantado de su asiento.

-Más bien diría difícil, además yo ya me encargue de todo no se preocupe, que descase- dijo Neblas misteriosamente.

Mientras en con Jaden todos estaban mirado fijamente Blasner muy sorprendidos por la información que acababa de recibir cada quien sumidos en sus pensamientos menos Syrus, Jaden, Jesse y Blasner.

-¿Cómo es la maga oscura en tu mundo Blasner?- pregunto Syrus con ilusión y los ojos como dos estrellas.

-Ella es una persona muy agradable y dulce y una muy buena amiga- dijo Blasner muy contenta y con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu mundo debe ser maravilloso- dijo un ansioso y muy emocionado Jaden

-Si realmente maravilloso- dijo Blasner un tono dulce algo que noqueo a Syrus.

-Tu eres la maravillosa Blasner- dijo un Syrus muy enamorado tomando las delicadas y suaves manos de Blasner la cual solo se sonrojo por el comentario.

-Gracias- dejo Blasner muy sonrojado algo que hiso ver aún más bella y atractiva de lo que ya era, y logro soltándose del agarra de Syrus

-Blasner ¿Cómo llégate hasta esta dimensión?- pregunto Jesse con curiosidad mirado embelesado a Blasner quien lo mirado de esa misma forma y mientras Syrus le mandaba miradas asesinas a Jesse quien lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Pues primero le pedimos al Sabio Oscuro que nos ayudara y el junto al Mago Oscuro hicieron un hechizo que nos ayudara a ir a nuestros destinos- dijo dulcemente Blasner perdiéndose en la mirado esmeralda de Jesse.

-¿Dijiste nos ayudara?- pregunto Jesse aún más curioso.

-Si- respondió Blasner.

-¿Acaso alguien más vino contigo?- pregunto un muy serio y ¿celoso? Jesse.

-No, mis hermanas viajaron a esta dimensión pero a otros tiempos- dijo dulce y un poco divertida mirado a Jesse.

-¿A otros tiempos?-repitió en tono de pregunta Jaden.

-Si mis hermanas viajaros a otros tiempos lo entenderán cuando los vea a todos- dijo Blasner con inocencia, dulzura y poco misteriosa

-Oye Blasner y ¿cuándo partiremos a la otra dimensión?- pregunto Bastion serio.

-En cuanto llegue la persona que falta- respondió Blasner con tranquilidad.

-¿Pero quién más falta?- pregunto Aster a Blasner.

-Pues Zane Truesdale- dijo Blasner como pareciendo lo más obvio mirado a Aster.

-Mi hermano vendrá- dijo Syrus desconcertado.

-Si- respondió sencillamente Blasner.

De repente alguien toco la puerta.

-Yo abro- dijo Blair dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Y cuando abrió la puerta para ver al mayor de los Truesdale en el lumbral de la puerta con una maleta en la mano.

-¿Esta Blasner aquí?- pregunto frio y serio Zane.

-Si pasa- dijo Blair haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar y así lo hiso Zane.

-En alegras que cumpliste tu parte del trato Zane- dijo Blasner con sonrisa mirado al recién llegado.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto Zane.

-En una hora- dijo Blasner mirado a todos los presentes. – ¿Qué hacen aun aquí? Vaya a preparar sus cosas- dijo mirado como todos salían corriendo a hacer su maleta.

-Yo cumplí con mi parte Blasner ¿cumplirás con la tuya?- dijo seriamente el mayor de los hermanos Truesdale.

-Dalo por hecho Zane- dijo Blasner mostrado su semblante serio por primera vez que llego al dormitorio.

Mientras con los Salvadores estaban preparándose su equipaje para el viaje más emociónate que puede haber tenido. En la habitación de Cuervo se encontraban este y Arol conversaba amenadamente.

-Oye Arol ¿qué tipo de clima ahí en tu mundo?- pregunto Cuervo rebuscado en su armario.

-En la parte donde yo vivo es más que nada primavera y verano pero por las noches hacen bastante frio- dijo Arol sentado en la cama para ayudar a Cuervo con su maleta que era todo un desastre. –Tienes un total desastre en esta maleta- dijo incrédula Arol por tal desastre que había dentro de esa maleta de tamaño medio.

-Tú dijiste que tuvimos que llegar cuanto antes a la otra dimensión- dijo Cuervo aun rebuscado en el armario que quedaba lado izquierdo de la cama dándole a la maleta y Arol la espalda.

-Es verdad que yo dije eso pero también tienes que ordenar la maleta o no te entrara nada en ella- dijo Arol a su defensa.

-¡Lo encontré!- dijo Cuervo triúnfate.

-¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto Arol curiosamente.

-Esto Arol- dijo Cuervo dándose la media vuelta y enseñarle a Arol lo que estaba buscado.

-Una carta del "Dragón De La Otra Dimensión"- dijo Arol impresionada. -¿Dónde la conseguiste? Esta carta es muy rara- dijo ella realmente incrédula.

-No es donde la conseguí sino que este en buenas manos- dijo Cuervo feliz entregándole la carta. –Quiero en la tengas tú- dijo él sinceramente.

-Cuervo yo… gracias la cuidare muy bien- dijo Arol cariñosamente y mirado a Cuervo con gratitud algo que hiso colorar al peli naranja.

Luego de media hora de guardar correctamente las cosas en la maleta y guardar más cosas en ella, Arol y Cuervo bajaron para encontrase a todos listos para el viaje.

-Ya estamos todos listos- dijo Leo emocionado.

-Sea pacientes aún faltan personas- dijo Arol seria y fríamente rompiendo el ánimo de Leo.

-¿Quiénes son los faltantes?- pregunto Jack impacientes.

-Tal impaciente como me acordaba- dijo Kalin entrado por la puerta. –Espero no llevar tarde- dijo este bajado por las escaleras.

-Junto a tiempo diría yo bienvenido sea señor Kessler- dijo Arol seria mirado a Kalin.

-Gracias, hay más personas allá afuera- dijo Kalin.

-Bien- dijo Arol para luego miran al pequeño peli azul-verde. –Leo puedes decirles a las personas de afuera que entre no puedo hacer el hechizo en frente de tantas personas- dijo Arol suavemente tocado con cariño la cabeza peli azul-verde.

-Si ahora mismo- accedió Leo contento,luego Arol miro a Luna en señal de que debe seguir a su hermano y así lo hiso.

-¿Cómo es que llevaste hasta aquí Kalin?- pregunto Cuervo más con curiosidad que con seriedad.

-Arol y yo hicimos un trato- respondió Kalin sencillamente

Yusei estaba a punto de preguntar algo pero Leo y Luna que venía con los demás y prefirió quedarse callado.

-Ya estamos todos ahora vámonos- dijo de mal humor el oficial de seguridad Trudge.

-Todos están listos- dijo Arol afirmado que todos está listo.

Mientras con Yugi y sus amigos estaban ya todos listos y reunidos para el viaje solo faltaban los hermanos Kaiba.

-¿Dónde rayos esta Kaiba?- pregunta Joey enojado caminado de un dado para el otro prácticamente histérico, mientras todos lo miraba ya casados de intentar calmar al rubio.

-Cálmate Joseph- dijo Mai entrado al salo por la puerta de la cocina con dos latas de soda en cada mano y luego entrégale una a Serenity e abrí la suya y toma un toco

-No puedo, cuando Kaiba lleve lo voy a…- pero fue interrumpido por alguien que entro.

-¿Que me vas a hacer Wheeler?- pregunto el Kaiba mayor altanero y serio y detrás suyo estaba el pequeño Mokuba.

Mientras a Joey le dio un escalo frio en la espalda por el susto que le dio Kaiba.

-Bueno ya estamos todos listo- dijo Tea interrumpiendo el comienzo de la pelea y haciéndole señales a Neblas para que la ayudara, quien cato el mensaje de inmediato.

-Es verdad ya debemos llegar cuanto antes- dijo Neblas levantándose del asiento y puncionándose al lado izquierdo de Bakura y al lado derecho del Kaiba mayor. –Bien todos quiero que haga un círculo- dijo ella rectamente.

Mientras en el dormitorio de los Slifer rojos estaban reuniéndose todos en la habitación de Blair.

-Explícame de nuevo ¿porque no podemos hacer el hechizo allá afuera?- pregunto Bastion por anémica a Blasner.

-Bueno la primera razón es porque solo a ustedes le dieron permiso de ir, la segunda es porque no quiero que nadie nos vea y la tercera es porque no quiero que nadie que no tenga permiso vaya- dijo Blasner pacientemente y con dulzura mirado a Bastion como si quisiera matarlo.

-Bueno pero no veo nada de malo en que vos vea- dijo Bastion con razonamiento.

-Bastion acaso quieres que me molestes contigo porque cuando me molesto no soy tan linda como me ves- dijo Blasner con una dulce sonrisa pero con un aura malina que hiso un escalo frio en la espalda de Bastion.

-Oye Blasner- dijo Jesse llamado la atención de la chica de cabello blanco y negro.

-Dime Jesse- dijo la chica del ojo rojo y el otro azul con una radiante sonrisa y su aura relajante.

-¿En qué consiste ese hechizo interdimensional?- pregunto Jesse curiosamente y sonriente.

-Es muy fácil solo utilizamos la carta de "Transportador de Materia Interdimensional"- dijo Blasner con toda la dulzura del mundo.

-Y por eso dices que tenemos que irnos cuanto antes verdad- dijo Jaden entrado en la conversación.

-Exacto- afirmo Blasner.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Aster.

-Pero no entiendo ¿porque nos tenemos que ir tal pronto?- dijo Syrus confundido y molesto.

-Es porque nos tenemos que ir por que la carta de "Transportador de Materia Interdimensional" es una carta trampa que selecciona 1 monstruo boca arriba en tu Campo y lo retira del juego hasta la fase final del turno- dijo Zane córtate y frio.

-Oh bueno lo único que me sorprende es que Jaden no allá preguntado ante- dijo Hassleberry burlonamente.

-Si- dijo Jaden sonriendo. –Oye- dijo molesto mirado Hassleberry.

-Yo solo espero que el profesor Thelonious Viper y su "pequeño amigo" no se dé cuenta de su ausencia- susurro Blasner con preocupación.

-De que hablas Blasner- dijo Alexis preocupada.

-Nada solo pensaba en vos alta- dijo Blasner nerviosa.

-pero de ¿qué hablas del profesor Viper y quien es su "pequeño amigo"?- pregunto Atticus.

-Lo siento pero esas son pregunta que solo el profesor Thelonious Viper y Jaden puede responder- dijo Blasner con una sonrisa nerviosa y sintiéndose acorralada.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Jaden más confundido de lo normal.

-Las respuestas llegaran a su tiempo- dijo Blasner en un tono misterioso. –Ahora todos haga un círculo- dijo ella su dulce voz de nuevo causado extrañeza en todos.

Continuaran...


End file.
